


矛与盾的爱情

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [43]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	矛与盾的爱情

直到多年以后Gutierrez仍然会因为一个不太正式的元老赛而兴奋不已，要染头发刮胡子，把自己打扮得帅气漂亮，意气风发地去马德里见他。

有人半开玩笑地问他：他有什么好的？值得你这么喜欢？

他有什么好的？Guti仔细地回忆了一番，在记忆的长河里寻找Raul的身影。这个人沉默，固执，衣品很差，笑点很奇葩。不太新潮，唱歌活像个老旧的收音机.....

他有许多不那么好的，可是Guti依旧如此爱他，爱他完美的一面，也爱他残缺的一面，以至于为此浪费了大半辈子，还沾沾自喜——手机上看到他的消息时，Guti总会偷偷翘起嘴角，翻来覆去地读上好几遍，最后轻轻地点了转发。那一瞬间他哪里像个中年人，简直还是那个十八岁的孩子，单纯天真，情窦初开。

在Raul面前，他永远都是十八岁的样子，连手心都会悄悄地冒汗。脑子里只想着：刚刚那个传球是不是不太好......我的发型会乱吗？

因此，Guti会告诉朋友：我不是因为他好或者不好才爱他的。

在遇见Raul以前，Guti认为自己不可能永远待在马德里。他是个非常有主见的小孩，讨厌一成不变的生活，幻想着做那个远征的亚历山大帝，踏遍每一做球场，踩烂每一块草皮。

可他过早的遇见了Raul，这个比他小一岁的同城死敌让他的每一天都变幻莫测。Raul进球后跳到他身上庆祝，那么就是一整天的兴高采烈；Raul给别人夸赞，竖起大拇指，那天就成了他的灾难日。

诸如此类，数不胜数。Guti因此不在乎自己是英雄是狗熊，他只想待在Raul身边，越久越好。如果Raul野心勃勃，要四处闯荡，他就做他的矛；如果Raul把心交给了皇马，守护丰收女神，他就成了他的盾。

矛与盾皆因这个人而转变，叫Guti怎么能不爱他呢？

于是参加元老赛前的Gutierrez又一次站到了镜子边，看到了那个十八岁的自己，紧张而又期待地整理了一下那头耀眼的金发，准备重见他全部的爱与希望。


End file.
